The Monster Within
by intheclosetcontest
Summary: Deep within we bury the true nature of our being, hiding amongst the masses, trying to blend in. Sometimes, for the ones we love, the demon within has to emerge, then, be put to sleep once again.


**Title: The Monster Within  
Pairing: Jasper/Riley  
Word Count: 4972  
Rating: M  
Summary: Deep within we bury the true nature of our being, hiding amongst the masses, trying to blend in.  
Sometimes, for the ones we love, the demon within has to emerge, then, be put to sleep once again.**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

It was never an easy thing to do, suppressing the demon inside of myself.

Of all the people in my family, it was I who struggled the most with this concept.

My body's nature thrived on violence, blood lust and domination. For many years, it was all I ever knew, all I was taught at the hands of my maker.

Never once did I entertain the possibility of a warm and happy existence, it was a dangerous fantasy. I was made to kill, train and lead into battle.

Meeting Alice and the Cullens changed all that.

For her I became a different man, for my family I learned another way to live. Another way to thrive without killing another human and even learned to coexist with them.

Sometimes, I still couldn't grasp onto the idea that I had been this lucky and blessed with love. It was still unfathomable to me.

Still, complacency had no place in my life...it never had.

There was still a monster who dwelled within and every once in awhile, he had to resurface.

That time was now, because nothing was going to upset the balance in my life and that included the safety of my family.

Digging deep into the dark caverns of my soul, I searched for him and drew him out.

My mission was clear and I left, with the blessing and full knowledge of my wife, in pursuit of my enemy.

_"You don't have a choice, Jasper, I've seen it." Alice's arms wrapped around my waist from behind and I continued to look out into the forest from the edge of our yard._

_"Are you sure, Alice?" I asked, apprehensive at the thought of what lay ahead. Seeking out Riley and Victoria before they set the newborns free in search of Bella was taking a big chance. It would have to happen just right, the newborns would have to be handled if we succeeded and everything would have to be done under the radar of the Volturi. _

_Love, warmth and calmness enveloped me._

_"It's all going to work out and when you see him, you will know what has to be done to defeat him. You will do it and you will win, Jasper. That is the important thing. Remember that and know whatever you do, I am okay with and nothing will make me love you less." _

_She hugged me tightly with her slight arms, cementing the fact that if nothing else, I would always have her._

_"What am I going to do, Alice?" I asked, wondering what she was referring to._

_"There are two different paths you might choose, but when you get there, you will know what the right one is." _

_Turning around, I pulled her into my chest and held on tight._

_"I love you, Alice," I whispered into her hair._

_"It will all work out, Bella will be safe and unaware...and I love you too."_

_We stood in silence for a infinite amount of minutes before pulling apart._

_I leaned down and kissed her soft, delicate lips before she walked with me into the forest and bid me farewell._

_"Bella and I will be having a slumber party at Charlie's and Edward will handle Victoria."_

_Looking down at her, I nodded once, putting myself in the mindset of a soldier._

_"Remember, Jasper, no matter what, I love you...do what is needed to protect what is ours and all will be well, whether you choose rage or lust."_

_My head whipped around at the last word, but my beautiful wife was gone._

It had been two days since I left my family behind and I was carefully watching Riley's every move. He was quick, but inexperienced and didn't know how to control the vampires he was creating. I was waiting patiently, circling unobtrusively, hoping to trap him in the forest where his demise would be had at my hands.

Watching from my perch high above him and Victoria, I patiently sat and listened. They were getting ready to split up, Riley was heading into the forest to forge a path that they would take in pursuit of Bella. Knowing that the time was near, I allowed my mind to fall into the mindset of my youth, when nothing stopped me from attaining my goal. They were charting various paths, deciding and biding their time, figuring out the best course of action.

Little did they know, that plan now included me.

With a brief exchange of words and a swift kiss, their paths diverged and from high above, through the trees, I followed Riley. So quick and stealthy he was, making his way through the thick cluster of trees, burning them all to memory for his next meeting with Victoria. The adrenaline and excitement was coursing through his veins as he forged along. I could already feel the victory he hoped to attain seeping out from his body.

That sliver of superiority ignited the frenzy of fury inside of me. That Riley actually believed he, as a newborn, and led by that erratic red-head, would defeat and conquer our family. That he thought, for one moment, that we would allow the likes of him and Victoria to get even close enough to see, much less touch Bella and destroy not only Edward, but our family.

The anger bristled through me and I was ready to stop him, to make my move, to prevent the utter devastation that would be inflicted should any harm come to Bella, she was Edward's Alice and the thought of anyone taking that from him or me was incomprehensible.

Nightfall fell and a light drizzle began to drop from the deep purple sky overhead. Riley finally stopped in a large clearing and leaned against a tree. His emotions were agitated and coming from all directions. For the first time in my existence, I was envious of Edward's gift, his ability to hear...I would have to rely on the emotions Riley allowed me to absorb. Softly, like a cotton ball falling onto the leaves below, I landed, the sounds of the rain and distant thunder masking any noise that my shoes made in the brush as I neared the place where Riley stood.

His dark hair was plastered against his head, which was tilted back, eyes closed. His pale, slender throat gracefully reflected the lightning that blazed across the night sky. My mouth itched to taste his neck, to feel the vibration of his scream as I rended his head from his body. My fingers longed to tear him limb from limb. The soldier inside wanted it all right then, but the strategist inside of me knew I had to strike at the right time.

As my feet brought me closer to the catalyst that drew the wicked tendrils of my past from deep inside of me, my desire to destroy this wild and beautiful creature before me flourished.

_Beautiful?_

My control slipped as that one word flitted through the red haze of ire I felt for the man before me and I stepped on a branch.

_Snap!_

Riley's eyes flew open and a wicked smile graced his pale, perfect lips. The smile grew wider as his crimson eyes roamed over every inch of my drenched body. What began as a mere tendril of want cultivated into an inferno of crazed lust and the extreme passion only a newborn could feel as his eyes took in my body from head to toe.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" he said, devouring me with his eyes.

"I've been looking for you, Riley," I said, his scarlet eyes stopped and met mine.

"Hmmmm, a new creation for me? A gift from Victoria perhaps?" he said, rubbing the front of his jeans, garnering more desire.

"Not a gift from her, no, not at all. Name's Jasper Hale, but you might know me by our family name, Cullen."

"Cullen you say? As in Edward Cullen?" he said, he was staring, trepidation circling under the lust.

"He is my brother."

His hand on his groin froze and I calmed and warmed him.

"What do you want?" he asked, his words spoken harshly.

"To see you," I said, taking in the sight of his fingers lightly tracing the hardness beneath his zipper.

I felt the venom pool in my mouth.

He felt the desire within me too.

"Why?" he gasped, stroking a little faster over the surface of the denim.

"You know," I whispered.

At my words, I watched his teeth sink into his lower lip and he groaned.

Riley was a passionate boy and my abilities made me feel it all.

My body throbbed, heady with the arousal pouring off of the boy, making me crave the touch of his skin against mine.

The intoxicating thought of Riley, naked beneath me, nearly overwhelmed me.

I was by nature, a bi-sexual male, and before Alice, allowed my body to find its pleasure in any body, male or female.

It had been decades since I craved the feel of another man against me, and I felt my erection pulsating between my legs as Riley's pink tongue traced his lower lip.

His eyes fixated on my groin as he slowly walked towards me, his white shirt clinging to every sinewy muscle in his chest and abdomen.

He was sex and need and want.

Closing my eyes, I whispered his name on a whim and the rush of anger came bubbling back up inside as my mission put itself into focus once again.

He was going to destroy my family, kill Bella and in turn, kill Edward.

That wasn't going to fucking happen.

Not here, not then, not ever.

Alice's words reverberated through my head. "W_hen you get there you will know what the right one is..."_

"Yes," I hissed, opening my eyes and meeting the flashing red ones before me.

Combining all the lust he was feeling for me and my own, I pushed it all towards him and his eyes rolled back as his legs fell from under him, dropping him to his knees. His lithe body vibrated slightly from the need he had for me and I knelt in front of him.

"Riley," I whispered into the stormy night, knowing he could hear me. "Let me."

He looked at me, his lower lip between his glistening white teeth and nodded. My fingers reached out, slowly undoing the buttons down the front of his shirt, exposing his long, lean chest to the elements and I leaned forward.

My tongue traced the droplets of water that rolled lightly down his torso, my hands following the path of my mouth and he groaned, the sound echoing loudly in the space around us and as my hand reached for the button of his jeans, he flew from my hands.

"No!" He yelled. "Why are you doing this? Fucking Cullens...No!"

Riley backed himself against a tree, it creaked under the weight of the pressure as his fearful eyes met mine.

His emotions were a torrent of fear, lust, desperation and wariness.

The waves were rolling off of him, hitting me from all sides, but the strongest one was still the need to mate, to fuck, to be one with me.

That was the emotion I knew I had to play on.

It was my only hope, _our_ only hope.

Without a second thought, I set out to seduce Riley, make him mine and save my family.

For once, the power and desire to kill and destroy, would be used to better the ones I loved.

"Riley," I said, my voice low and sensual, "let me touch you."

I walked towards him, never taking my eyes from his with a look of intent on my face. My hands slowly undid the buttons and when I stood before him, I let my shirt fall to the ground.

"No, Jasper," he said, without much conviction. The lighting illuminated the countless crescent-shaped scars on my body and I felt another wave of raw need thrust itself at me.

His eyes moved carefully from mine and fell to my lips. I let my tongue drag across the bottom one and heard his whimper in the rain falling around us.

"Yes," I hissed, leaning forward and placing my mouth against his throat. The tumult of fear and unbridled yearning fused together inside of the frightened creature before me as he felt my hands upon his skin.

"Why?" I felt the solitary word against my lips as it traveled up his slender throat.

"I want you, Riley...to taste, to touch, to bury myself deep inside you and fuck you until you scream my name."

All these words were spoken against his skin as my body absorbed the frantic desire he felt with each one.

The immediate aggression and apprehension stilled his feverish body as his bright red eyes impaled me.

"I bend over for no one, Hale," he spat out as his face took on a demonic look in the dark.

Sliding my hand down the front of his pants, I felt his entire body writhe as he screamed out loud.

"You will," I promised as my tongue moved up the column of his neck, the flavor of his skin bursting in my mouth.

He was fucking delicious.

Weakened by the power of my words and touch of my fingers on his rain-slicked erection, he fell to the ground in front of me.

I laid my body on top of his, the planes of our chests touching as I plunged my fingers into his messy hair.

"Tell me you want me," I growled, pulling his hair tight.

He slid his hardness against my own, reaching up to my lips with his.

"Tell me!" I demanded. "Or you won't get the pleasure of my tongue inside of you."

"Want you," he groaned.

I let my control drop and absorbed him.

The wanton lust.

The naked desire.

The raw need.

All of it, I took inside of myself, melded it with my own and pushed it all into the boy underneath me and he lost control.

His young, virile body thrashed underneath me as our lips came together.

Gnashing teeth, mouths and tongues slammed together as the sting of his venom burned my lips where his teeth had cut them.

It was powerful, the fire and flames of this newborn tingling inside of me, as my own venom sealed the wounds.

Pulling my mouth from his, I looked down at the erotic picture this boy made beneath me.

He was divine.

Perfect.

Sexually stimulating in ways no man had been before.

The defined muscles of his stomach moved and heaved as his eyes watched me closely.

Riley's harsh, honeysuckle flavored breath moved across my lips.

I needed more of him, naked and against me.

My hands moved to his pants, quickly ridding him of the cloth keeping his ivory skin from my view.

Visually, he was stunning.

Flawless, as I knew he would be.

His entire body was smooth, save for the thin trail of hair under his belly that lead to his thick, long cock. Venom filled my mouth as I craved the weight of it against my tongue.

Riley's back arched up off the ground as my finger moved from the hollow of his neck, down the middle of his torso, over the length of his hardness and ending at the skin behind his soft, tight sac.

"Please," he gasped as my finger traveled further back and rubbed over his entrance, I couldn't wait to be in there.

"Please what," I said, my voice firm and strong despite the churning of emotions inside my body.

"Just please," he cried out as my rain-soaked finger slid into his warm, waiting body. I pulled him up against me and slid my tongue into his mouth, plunging as deep as my finger moving in and out of his ass with fervor.

Sitting back against a tree, I pulled him over me until he was straddling my thighs. Riley thrust his hips down on my hand, fucking my finger repeatedly while our wet, open mouths moved frantically as the thunder echoed in the clearing.

The sky opened up and the rain battered our skin as Riley cried, "More," into my mouth. On his next downward push I shoved two fingers in and his cries of ecstasy were glorious, musical and made me throb even harder.

I felt tendrils of pleasure began to gather at the edges of his body, curling together, ready to descend to his center and I pulled my hand free. I wasn't ready for him to attain his ultimate pleasure yet.

I wanted mine first and I wanted it while driving myself deep into his tight hole.

Venom surged through my body at the thought, warming me and fueling my desire.

Pushing him off of me, I stood and looked down at his perfect, naked body as I removed the rest of my clothes.

His eyes were drawn to the heavy weight between my legs that thumped against my stomach as I reached down for his hand.

"Come here," I said as I hauled him up against me. His mouth sought out mine and they moved together, slowly savoring the feel and taste of each other as my hands reached around and slowly turned him towards the tree. His fingers dug mercilessly into my hips as he thrust his solid heat against mine.

Waves of dizziness overtook me as his cock pushed violently against my own.

The lust was too much, coursing through us both.

It was making me weak.

Needing to release some of the tension building in my body, I dropped to my knees in front of him.

"Jasper," he moaned as I took his beautiful cock in hand.

"Wanna taste," I said softly, but I knew he could hear me over the cacophony of the storm.

Carefully, I opened my mouth and pushed the heavy, hot silk past my lips and closed my mouth around him.

Humming my approval, I slipped him further inside until my nose was nestled in the tight wet curls that smelled like him.

Sweet, sensual, salty Riley.

He held my head in place with his hands, his thickness throbbing on my tongue.

When it all became too much, I grabbed onto his ass cheeks and pulled my head back, careful to cover my teeth in the process.

"Oh, fuck," he yelled as my head moved back and forth, my nose hitting his pubic bone with every delicious stroke.

It had been so long, so many years, another lifetime ago since I tasted the skin of another man on my tongue.

It was sublime.

The bittersweet essence leaked into my mouth from the head of his cock.

I savored every drop.

Riley's fingers twisted in my hair as his hips pushed forward and back between my mouth and the tree behind him.

His release was once again imminent, but I wasn't done tasting, savoring, wanting.

My fingers grasped his sac, gathering his balls and pulling hard, holding tight.

I made a vise with my hands, effectively stopping the venom from pooling and shooting down my throat.

"Goddamit!" he cried. "Need to come...fuck...please!"

"No," I growled before engulfing his cock once more. This time I moved slower, tracing every vein with my tongue. The feeling was indescribable, the knowledge that I held the need of another in the palm of my hands.

That I controlled whether or not he could come.

That until I decided, he wasn't permitted to let loose and fly.

With my free hand, I pushed a rain-slicked finger into Riley once more as I nipped and licked at the head of his cock. His ass clenched around my finger as I pushed further in.

His inner walls were so hot, so tight and I knew.

I would be the first to breach these walls, to push into this sweet boy's body.

This sweet boy who was bent on destroying everything that meant anything to me.

Another time, another place and he would have been the perfect pet for the Major.

Now, he was mine for the taking and then...

Pulling my finger from his body, I looked up into his blood-filled eyes and took it into my mouth.

I indulged in Riley's ambrosial taste.

"Oh, god," I moaned around my finger as my tongue licked every trace of him off.

"Taste how luscious you are," I said as I stood before him, kissing his soft lips.

"Unhhhhh," he murmured against my mouth before opening up and tasting himself on my tongue.

Satin wet heat slid between my teeth and I devoured Riley's mouth. He kissed back with the same fevered lust that was building deep inside us both, threatening to explode.

Naked and wanting, I pulled us both down onto the ground. His long limbs tangled with mine and we kissed and fought. We heaved and rolled, streaking our bodies with mud and rain.

Riley was strong, but my moves were practiced, aged and, quicker than he could blink, I had him on all fours underneath me.

His spine pushed into the skin of my torso as he struggled to break my hold. I ground my cock into the crack of his ass, sliding up and down, feeling the warmth of need take root in the boy once more.

His ass was wet and smooth, I knew it would take no effort at all to grind myself to release against him.

I had to stop.

Pushing Riley into the ground, I held him in place and laid my lips against his ear, licking and tasting.

"Need to fuck you," I said harshly as my mouth slid down and began sucking on his throat.

"Want to be inside of you, feel you come while buried inside...let me," I pleaded as I felt his lust spike.

"Oh god, yes...anything," he hissed, offering more if his neck in the process.

I pulled him back to his hands and knees and laid by body over his. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I slid my cock up and down, teasing his entrance. His ass quivered and pulsed against my cock with every sweep.

It felt so good, to hold him against me.

It was almost distracting, but I knew what to do next.

I kissed a line down his back, reveling in the hardness and definition of his muscles.

My lips stopped at the dip above his hips and I began to lick instead. I dragged my tongue down, between his cheeks, over his hole, stopping to suck on his balls from behind.

He arched his back and screamed my name.

It was breathtaking.

My hands gripped his ass and spread his cheeks wide open and there it was.

His tight, pretty hole begging for me.

I stuck my finger in my mouth and traced around the edge, fueled by his moans and groans of pleasure.

"What do you want?" I asked pushing against his entrance, watching the tip of my finger disappear inside.

In.

Out.

Stunning.

"You," he whimpered, pushing his ass back towards me.

"How?" I asked, controlled and steady as I slid my finger in all the way.

"Fuck me," he groaned as I pushed two fingers in.

The venom was pooling and I let it drip onto him, making the slide in much easier.

His hips were wild, slamming into my hand and then I added a third finger, stretching him open, making him ready for my cock.

"Shhhhh," I whispered, pulling my hand free and ghosting them both down his sides. From beneath the desire, I pulled forth the undercurrents of calm.

I gave him just enough to stop the frenzy of his hips so I could ease my way in.

I leaned down and placed my mouth over his luscious rim, kissing and sucking, just once.

As his back arched again in pleasure, I slicked my cock with my own venom and pushed into Riley's body.

"Oh fuck," I cried out, throwing my head back and pushing forward until I was fully seated.

The fervor, the sheer animalistic need surged through me and I scooped him up under the arms and held him up in front of me.

My hips thrust into and out of him, my mouth buried against his neck, biting and licking.

It was freeing, letting myself go, not having to watch myself, not having to make love.

Fucking for the sake of fucking.

Our skin was slapping loudly as the rain splattered off of us. The lightning and thunder were getting brighter, louder and our cries of desire were lost in the storm.

I fell forward, landing on top of him and holding tight to his hands.

I fucked him hard and fast, until our bodies pressed deep into the earth underneath us.

Minutes passed and then I felt it once again, the whispers of his orgasm gaining speed and gravitating towards his cock.

Riley's body tightened underneath me and he groaned my name as he released into the ground underneath him.

His body clamped down on me like a vise and when I knew there was nothing else to do but let go, I dropped his hands, pulled his head back and screamed into his throat as I emptied into him.

There was no time to bask in the afterglow of amazing sex. He was sated and distracted. I slid out of his warmth and focused on the task at hand.

A twinge of guilt hit me and I pulled it in quick before he felt it.

Tilting his head to the side, I placed my lips against his ear, making him want me all over again.

"I'm sorry, Riley," I said quietly.

Confusion began to edge into his body and he tensed slightly.

"I won't let you harm the ones I love."

His body stiffened and I felt the terror, the panic as I held him tight, securing him beneath me.

"Goodbye sweet boy," I whispered.

Faster than the lightning racing across the sky and with a quick flick of my wrist, I relieved the newborn of his head. I quickly rended the rest of his limbs from his body and gathered everything into a pile in my arms, including my clothes, racing deeper into the forest.

I flew through the wet night until I was far enough that the trees were thick overhead, barely allowing in a drizzle.

Dropping the newborn and arranging him to burn quickly, I reached into my pants on the ground, pulled out the emergency fire starter Alice had given me when I left and lit the alabaster pile below me.

Walking over to a rock, I sat down and watched the fire glow, effectively taking care of the threat to my family's well being.

As I sat and watched, I began to rebury the apathetic and methodical part of me that deemed Riley's death at my hands perfectly acceptable. The task was not an easy one.

There was no on and off switch that turned me from Maria's Jasper to Alice's Jasper.

It was my own internal struggle to keep the two separate.

The difficulties I would have trying to leave this incident behind and not think about it would be my own.

I wouldn't let anyone see or hear, especially not Edward.

He loved me, was proud of the man I had become and until I could keep the negative reflections out of my head, I would keep him at arm's length.

Maybe I would start quoting word for word my European History textbook, he hated that.

With a small smile threatening my lips, I started to feel a bit more like Jasper Hale.

As the fire dwindled to a pile of embers, I slowly put on my clothes and prepared to go home.

A pang of regret hit me as I thought about the spirited boy whose life had ended at my hands, but it had to be done.

It _was_ done.

There was no looking back now and I began the journey home.

I took an entire twenty-four hours to make my way back, giving myself sufficient time to gather my wits and bury my dark deed.

Alice met me at the edge of the woods. I could feel her love and pride before in me I could see her.

"The redhead is taken care of," she said solemnly as her hands wrapped around my waist from behind.

Had I been able to produce tears, they would have stung the edges of my eyes when I felt her love for me.

Times like this were when I felt like she deserved a better man than I was.

I turned in her arms and pressed my forehead to hers.

"Alice, I love you. You and this family are everything...all I will ever want."

I could smell her sweet breath and I inhaled deeply before pressing my lips to hers.

"It's going to be okay, no more guilt," she whispered. "I love you, Jasper."

"Is it really done?" I asked, unbelieving that we alone could stop a fight like the one that was looming.

"Yes," she said. "Edward took care of Victoria and The Volturi silenced the newborns."

I froze in her arms at the mention of their name.

"I showed them...Bella, in Edward's arms, eyes like ours and they knew we would keep our promise. Our family is safe."

She held my hand and led me to the creek. There, I let her clean me off and I dressed in the clothes she had left there.

My wife really was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Hand in hand we walked back into the house, to our family and the monster was put to rest, once again.


End file.
